xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sectopod (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
Immunity to Disabling Shot (iOs) It is confimed, during my battle with the Sectopod on Normal Ironman difficulty, the I attempted to use a Sniper skill - Disabling Shot on a Sectopod on my iOs device. But despite two sniper use the skill on the same Sectopod, the Sectopod can still fire two cannon shot and killed my Support, I only can killed it with one blaster launcher shot, holo targeting and finally double tap from one sniper. Disabling Shot had no effect whatsoever, my subsequent test against it proofs that even on Easy Difficulty, it does not change. Sectopod will fire regardless it was shot by Disabling Shot, even with two sniper on the same Sectopod. This is further proven in this video, Disabling Shot will failed to work regardless it hit on the Sectopod, it will shoot and overwatch. Mine, it shoot twice.(Willychong8921 (talk) 15:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC)) :The Sectopod did get nerfed. In the original Xcom it's Cannon attack would inlfict splash Damage that didn't lose any power. In Enemy Within it no longer deals splash damage. 10:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Strategy for Secotopd in Enemy Within (Mine at least) A strategy I use to take care of the sectopod is this usually. Have a Mec Trooper, with the Kinectic Strike (And Electro Pulse if it's a level 3 suit), a fully upgraded Sniper with Squadsight, Disabling Shot and Double Tap (With upgrades for enhancing the hieght bonus like Damn Good Ground and Depth Perception), an assualt class with lightnign reflexes, and a Heavy Trooper with Bullet Swarm and Heat Ammo. These are the minimum to killing it in my strategy. The strategy is use the Assualt Trooper to force the Sectopod to waste it's Overwatch shot with Lightning Reflexes ability to make the first Reaction Shot against it miss. THen use the Mec Trooper to close in and use Electro Pulse to disable it for a turn. Then move up your Heavy Trooper and fire making sure he has a good position for the next turn. Use your Sniper in the back to first hit it with a Headshot then with a Disabling for extra security. Then you'll next turn will come with the Sectopod skipping it's own. Once your turn comes use the Heavy to use Bullet Swarm to hit the Sectopod with some free 12-14 points of damage. Make sure to Lower the Secto Pods' health to 6 points (If you have not upgraded Kinetic Strike 9 if you have) using the sniper to put in more damage. Then it's up to you whether or not you use Kinetic strike or use the Mec Troopers heavy weapon to destroy it. (Kinetic Strike if you wanna be fancy or a troll take your pick) 11:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Disabling Shot and Overwatch Cannon At least post-Enemy Within on the PC, Disabling Shot does, indeed, seem to disable the overwatch cannon; I've used it that way any number of times and moved troopers within its reach afterwards without taking overwatch fire. 22:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Nightshade5251212 :I can confirm this as well after using Disabling Shot on one Sectopod in the Temple Ship Assault. Sleepysheepy (talk) 06:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Two Overwatch Shots? Playing EW on Normal for achievements, I moved my assault past (from out of sight, into sight, and out again) a sectopod so Lightning Reflexes absorbed his overwatch, but later that same turn I moved the assault across the sectopod's sight again, the sectopod successfully hit another reaction shot against my assault. Since the first shot mised due to lightning reflexes, I would expect it couldn't react again; however, I can't remember if it had fired during its previous turn, so it may be possible that a sectopod always can take two shots per turn, even if both are overwatch and the first misses. 16:18, October 31, 2014 (UTC) : I would guess it was most likely a bug or a glitch. In Enemy Unknown using Disabling Shot on a Sectopod could cause it to have unlimited Overwatch shots; personally, I had one fire at least 7 times in the same round (5 against the same soldier who was advancing on towards it). That specific issue appears to have been fixed in EW but its possible there are still some lingering issues related to the Sectopod being on Overwatch.Monkeybite (talk) 22:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: This glitch is not only caused by disabling shot and it is not fixed in EW. https://youtu.be/_X5fuBKypZE?t=5h16m41s 05:19, February 7, 2016 (UTC) "Deployment" Section Incorrect This statement, in the Deployment section of the article, is incorrect, "There is a limit of one per mission the month it is introduced, and two per mission thereafter...". I just finished the introduction mission for Sectopods, a Supply Barge UFO that landed in September. There were two Sectopods onboard (and more Mechtoids than I'd ever seen previously on a map). One was near my starting location. The other was closer to the Command Deck; the room on the furthest end, where you typically find the last few enemies. I'm using an Xbox 360 and the Commander Edition of XCOM: Enemy Within. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 16:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I believe the Deployment section was orginally written in regard to the base game so it should probably be noted that several of the alien introductions (and possible quantities) were tweaked with Enemy Within. Monkeybite (talk) 16:18, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I met two Sectopods on Overseer UFO in September in Enemy Unknown, so it is incorrect not only in Enemy Within. Miteusz (talk) 11:08, August 18, 2016 (UTC) What difficulty were you playing on at the time, Miteusz? Monkeybite (talk) 21:39, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I was playing on Classic difficulty. Miteusz (talk) 21:44, August 18, 2016 (UTC) I found information on UFOpaedia that there will be always two Sectopods on Overseer UFO in Enemy Unknown on Classic difficulty (http://www.ufopaedia.org/index.php/Alien_Deployment_(EU2012)#UFOs.2FAlien_Base ). Maybe it is just an exception to one Sectopod per mission in September rule. Miteusz (talk) 08:31, September 26, 2017 (UTC)